Soulgazer
by Wolf-of-the-North
Summary: Jacob was drunk and Sam was all to willing to lend him the couch. What will happen the morning after. Boy X Boy don't like don't read. LEMONS! Sam/Jacob and probably some Jared/Seth action, too.
1. Chapter 1: Drunken Heat

**Ok, I hope no one is or will be offended by the fact that I have Quileute's attending pow-wows. I don't think they do. But if they do please let me know and I'll change it to a party that they attended. This is inspired by ****ParselmouthPrince's **_**You'll be in my Heart**_**.**

** Disclaimer: Don't own twilight saga. **

**And I didn't read the books so I'm making my own descriptions. Tell the real ones if you have a problem.**

**Danger Will Robinson, Danger! Lemon in this chapter and this is my first lemon so tell me what you think. Boy X Boy if you don't like it don't read it. Sam Uley/Jacob Black**

**QOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ**

**Sam's PoV**

Jacob was drunk. Then again saying he was drunk was comparing a match to the sun. He was absolutely off his rocker. I saw why Billy never let him drink. There was a pow-wow and the boy had gotten himself into a drinking contest with Embry. (He lost, much to Jacob's pleasure) The boy was leaning against me, as we made our way to my house. I'd let the kid sleep in my house to avoid the wrath of his father. His hang over would be punishment enough. Besides the pack slept at my house a lot, it had something to do with the fact that only Emily knew about the pack, and their parents not wanting hungry, large, hairy, sometimes horny, teenage wolves in their house.

Emily didn't mind and she was out of town to see relatives. So I unlocked the front door and we went inside.

**Jacob's PoV**

I leaned against Sam. It felt nice. He was warm, and his muscle, though hard, was soft and cushion-y, if that was even a word. I stumbled through the house and Sam dropped me on the couch. I landed with an _oompf_. Sam rolled his eyes at me or at least I thought he did. I couldn't tell with the world spinning above my head. Sam started to walk away, but I stopped him by say,

"Ya know you're kinda a stick in da muck. Mud"

"Pardon?" Sam rumbled. I never noticed how nice his voice sounded.

"Well. You never let us fool around, and you're as strict as hell," I slurred.

"Oh? And why exactly do I perceive to be a 'Stick in the mud?" Sam queered, trying to get some honest answers out of the boy when he wouldn't notice.

"Aaahhh, you're just too grumpy, and you never have fun or do stupid stuff we do,"

"You're saying that I should join you and the others in your guy's idiocy?"

"Aaahhh, my head hurts! Stop asking questions!" I growled.

"I do, do foolish things, you know," Sam said with an air of finality.

"Prove it!" I snapped at once.

He came over and hovered over me. "And why is that?"

"Because, you never do anything stupid, and I have to see it to believe it," I countered, hiccupping.

His eyes bored into mine, and I stared back. I never realized how pretty they were. They were a light blue, which was rare in the reservation. I suddenly grew tired and tried to get him to leave by saying, "Do it in the morning, I'm too tired to see it right now."

He studied me a moment than said, "No. I don't think I will. I think I'll do it right now."

His knee came up and started grinding against my crotch. I bucked in pleasure. I hadn't even realized I was hard. I threw my hand around his neck, unconsciously. I was a uke, a wolf male that could have kids, and the pack had, after many near rapes, held back. I guess he decided that since I was drunk, he could jump me. I didn't really care though as long he kept the wonderful friction against my dick.

I spread my legs instinctively. He laughed and his lips crushed into mine. The kiss was hot and passionate. He nipped my lower lip and his tongue poked my teeth, demanding entrance to my mouth. His tongue plundered my mouth and my tongue danced with his. He tasted incredible. He tasted like mesquite and something else that had a nice spice to it. His lips left my mouth and I moaned at the loss. His lips trailed down my neck, kissing, nipping and sucking at the heated flesh around my neck.

I felt something hard poking in between my legs. That's when I realized two things: One he was straddling my waist and two he was hard. He looked into my eyes, asking permission and I nodded. I was so horny and drunk; I thought I'd die if he didn't fuck me good. He smiled and left me. I cried out in wanton desire. I saw him take off his shirt, slowly; revealing tanned skinned and rippling muscles. He was doing it slowly just to torture me. I was getting harder by the minute. I tried to get up to kiss him but he said, "No, Jacob, lie down and watch."

I felt the smothering blanket of the alpha's command. I thrashed around trying to go to him, but to no avail. He had an eight pack that put my six to shame. His pectorals were large and looked rock hard. His hands ghosted down to the clasp of his jeans. He undid the button, and slid out of his pants, revealing black boxers. His manhood stood out of the precut hole, standing tall and proud. He pumped his dick a few times and I thrashed in indignation and lust. He was jerking off while I was as horny as a bitch during mating season. He laughed at my reaction and he slid the boxers down, revealing ebony hairs around his cock and sac. Undressed, he returned and loomed over me. I gazed into his eyes, silently begging to be touched.

He leaned down and asked huskily, "Do you want to come for me? For your alpha? For a male who you said you'd never be with?"

I nodded frantically. He smiled and tore off my shirt. Around mortals we had to be careful. They were so delicate and fragile. Other supernatural beings, we could act like monsters. His lips caught mine again and our tongues danced. His lips trailed down my neck, nipping and sucking. His lips trailed lower and he caught a nipple in his mouth. I gasped and arched up against him. His tongue swirled around it, and he sucked it. I bucked again when his hand started toying with the other one. Sam bit me leaving a love-bite, and then moved on. His mouth moved lower, leaving a trail of heat in its wake.

His mouth reached my waist band, and looked me in the eye for assurance once again. I nodded eve more desperate than before. He undid the clasp and ripped them off my body. He couldn't exactly tear them off; I still had to go home in the morning. Sam laughed and said,

"Commando? I told you that you guys had the night off for the pow-wow."

"Habit," I gasped.

He smirked and lowered his head over my manhood. His mouth was warm, and he was good at this. His tongue swirled around my head, and then trailed down the vein. He bobbed his head up and down. I bucked, and bucked, and I moaned out his name, over and over and over again. I made noises that I could only make when I was a wolf. His head bobbed up, and he sucked hard, and I came. I exploded in his mouth, my seed filling his mouth. He let my dick slip from his lips, and whimpered and the loss. He swallowed and licked his lips. It seemed he liked the taste, because when he looked at me he seemed even more turned on.

He put his fingers in my mouth and I sucked them unconsciously, getting hard at the prospect of what was coming next. Now as I said before, I am a uke, which means I can have kids, and everything that comes with it, but even knowing this I was still surprised when he said,

"Ha, you're like a bitch in heat, wet and waiting."

He wiped his wet fingers on my thigh, seeming to use my natural lubricant. He stroked my hole, and I bucked and moaned in pure pleasure. It felt weird to have the first finger in me, and the second finger was starting to ache a little, but the pleasure was still over whelming the pain. The third finger they pain and pleasure was about equal, and I tossed my head in lust and pain. He removed his fingers and I took a double take of Sam's girth. It was very large. It was going to hurt a lot inside me but I didn't care. His dick looked about a 10 inches long and 2 inches wide.

Sam positioned himself at the entrance to my stretched hole. With one, hard thrust he sheathed himself completely. The pain was excruciating, but Sam groaned his head rolling back in pleasure.

"You're so tight, Jake, I love it," Sam gasped.

"It hurts," I whimpered. It felt like I was being cleaved in two.

"Don't worry, it always hurts at first, but it'll get really good soon," Sam panted. He looked like he was going to explode right now. He let me have some time to adjust and I nodded then he started to thrust into me. He hit a bundle of nerves somewhere in my body, and I arched my back and I slammed into him, making him hit it again.

"That's your prostate, Jake," Sam whispered huskily, as he continued to thrust into me at a pace that probably would've killed mortals. He pounded into me, and I came over and over again. It seemed like my orgasm never ended. With one last thrust, he groaned and shot his load deep into me. We rode the waves of pleasure than he fell against me.

"That was great," Sam said panting.

"Yeah, and I'm glad I'm a wolf,"

"Why?"

"This way I had an excuse to howl," I said smirking. He laughed and claimed my lips once more. He got up and went to the linen closet down the hall. He came back with a towel and cleaned up our mess. He tossed me my pants and I got into them haphazardly. Sam dressed and put a blanket on me. He kissed my forehead good night. I sighed contentedly, not caring what would happen in the morning when Emily came back. I drifted off into dream land and that's the last thing I remember.

**QOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ**

**Fin. End. Etc. What did you think? R&R **


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning After

**We're approaching plot. Muhahahaha! Hope you like it. **

**Thanks for those of you who said my Fanfiction was one of you favorites and to those who "story alerted" this fic. **

**Kwoli – Quileute word for wolf**

**OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQQOQOQOQOQQOQ**

**Sam's PoV**

As the younger wolf drifted off into sleep, I kissed his forehead and whispered, "Good night, my little Kwoli,"

He sighed in his sleep and tried to snuggle close to me. I took a step back, and he whined in his throat. I shook my head to dispel my thoughts. I loved Emily, not Jake, Emily. Though I still had the urge to curl up and sleep next to him, I didn't. Emily was the one I loved, but she was so…. fragile. I shook my head and went to my room. Tomorrow, He won't remember and Emily will be back and things will go back to normal.

If I had only known how wrong I was…

**OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ**

I awoke to the sound of the door opening. I got out of bed and put a shirt on. I walked past the couch and saw Jake sleeping soundly. I resisted the urge to kiss him and went to the door. Emily was in the kitchen and I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she squeaked.

I whispered, "Shhh, Jake's sleeping on the couch,"

"Pow-wow got to him, eh?" Emily asked bemused.

"You have no idea."

She giggled a girlish giggle and I let go of her waist. She walked into the living and I followed behind her. When we saw Jake's face we knew that something was wrong. His pleasant smile he had was now replaced, with a painful scowl.

Emily gave a worried look at him and I whispered, "Probably just the hangover."

She nodded and we made our way back to the kitchen. She started making remedy for a hangover's that she usually used for Embry. Embry was always drank too much and he came here for advice and medicine. I could hear a wrenching noise from the living room, and Emily and I dashed to the living room. Jacob was throwing up. In a flash Emily had gone to the closet to get cleaning supplies, and I was rubbing soothing circles on his back. He stopped and picked him up and I quickly carried him to the bathroom. I opened the toilet and let Jake empty the contents of his stomach, all the while I rubbed slow soothing circles on his back.

Emily appeared in the doorway a while later and Jake was resting his head in my lap, groaning.

"Is he ok?" Emily asked me concerned.

"I think so, or at least he stopped throwing up."

"Well that's good."

Jacob suddenly snapped awake, and when he saw me he jumped off my lap (which for some reason I found hurt more than breaking a leg) and scrambled away from me.

"Jake, it's us. Emily and Sam, you're ok now,"

** Jake's PoV**

I stared disbelievingly at Sam. How could he have done that? He raped me! Well no, that wasn't correct. I'd begged him to take me. Stupid bodily instincts! For a while now they had been bugging me to get laid, by a guy no less, but I refused. Then the pow-wow came up and I had a few drinks and then a few hundred drinks in that drinking contest with Embry then _boom!_ I got drunk and I begged Sam to take me. My ass hurt like hell, and I didn't want to be anywhere near him.

I got up and sprinted out the door. Emily and Sam were shouting at me to stay inside and rest, but I didn't want to remember it every time I looked at Sam. The bastard didn't even use a condom so there was a chance I could get pregnant or already was. Tears started falling down my face, and I phased. I passed Seth, who looked deep in thought and worried. When he saw me he tried to ask me what was wrong but I just kept running. I stopped by a secluded corner of a river and I phased again and I tried to wash off the scent of our _adventure_. I cleaned between my legs were left over of our juices still clung to me.

Tears still continued to run down my face. Over the rush of the river I heard Seth calling my name. He came around a tree and said, "There you are! What's wrong?"

"It's just that…. I…." I sniffled and wiped the tears off my face saying, "Never mind. Why were you worried back there?"

He frowned and I got out of the river and he handed me a pair of pants. He began, "Well, you know that the pow-wow was last night and I had a few drinks…. and well……. We were drunk…. and Jared and I slept together."

He winced in fear of what my reaction might be. The kid kinda worshiped me. I frowned and said, "He didn't use a condom did he?"

Seth tried to look cheerful but nodded his head glumly. Seth and I were ukes. Seth idolized me and when we found out that I was a uke, part of him wanted to be an alpha to protect me, but the other part of him wanted to be a uke like me, and he got his wish. He was a uke. Jared had protected the kid a lot, and he hardly ever drank. So either his hidden feelings for the boy had come out (I was the only one who knew about it) or he had a drink or two… or 20 dozen.

"I should rip his dick off and shove it down his throat," I growled, trying to see how he'd react.

"NO! Please don't he was nice and said that he'd let me decide what to do with the kid and if I wanted to keep it he'd help in any way I thought was necessary. He was a real gentleman, and it felt wonderful. And I might have acted like a slut at him so that might have made him do it, please don't hurt him!" Seth said panicked that I might hurt Jared. He was on his knees begging me.

I smirked and said, "I wasn't really going to hurt him. He's loved you for a long time. He has always wanted you. I just wanted to make sure you didn't want to be bound to him or to feel trapped that he had raped you."

He sprang up and hugged me. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Seth exclaimed, he was practically jumping for joy. "Now what was wrong with you?" he asked still in a good mood.

I scratched the back of my head and said, "Um… nothing."

"No. I told you something private and I want to know what happened!" Seth pouted.

"FINE! But you can't tell anyone," I took a deep breath and said, "I slept with Sam. Not in the whole dog-pile like way but like fuck me till I drop sorta way. And I think I might be pregnant."

Seth gaped at me in shock and said, "But…. Sam's mated."

"I know I know but it just happened"

Suddenly, Jared came up behind Seth and checked to make sure the boy was ok. He looked up at me with a questioning glance. I looked away not wanting to catch his gaze. Seth explained that he told me and that I was ok with everything. Jared smiled at me gripped Seth's waist with a possessive hold, but he relinquished it. His hands were only gone for a second until Seth brought them back. He smiled. I knew then that they had agreed to be mates. I sighed and wished them well, and I started making my way back to my house, but Seth stopped me.

"Jacob!" he called.

I turned around slowly. "What are you going to do about your…. _problem_?" Seth asked worriedly.

Jared looked confused and asked, "What's wrong Jake?"

I was backed in a corner now. If Seth wanted an answer, Jared would make sure he'd get it. He's just that loyal.

I sighed and explained to him what happened between me and Sam. He asked the same questions that Seth had and I didn't know how to answer them. Jared suggested that I came with them. He must have figured since Seth was most likely pregnant, and that I was also, we'd just have one big happy pregnancy pack. I rolled my eyes but accepted his offer.

He led us to his house which was quite large. It had two stories, and six bedrooms. He led us through the winding halls giving us a tour.

"Here's the kitchen, the bathroom (he led us upstairs) and here's your room Jake. And finally here's our room Seth, if that's what you want, I mean," Jared said trying to impress his new mate.

Seth lovingly hit the back of Jared's head and said, "Of course." Night had fallen so we went to bed. I looked out my window and sighed. I wondered what the next day would hold. Werewolves always were faster. Faster metabolism, faster reflexes, and faster pregnancies, I guess it's the instinct to rut like wolves, then breed like rabbits.

I wished I knew what I'd do next. Maybe I should go the herbalist, to check if I'm really pregnant or not. I decided I'd do that. I smiled softly and got into bed. I drifted into la la land.

**OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO**

** How'd ye like it? R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3: Lemons and Herbs

**I'm pushing out chapters like mad. I guess I just like this story and I know where I'm going with it. **

**Pace1818- Thanks! And no I'm not killing off Emily or having Leah beat her up. I've got my own plans for her. She will go. **

**I LUV SETH – Thanks. Well here is a J/S lemon.**

**Eric-thePerfectViking1000 – Glad you like my story. Don't worry all will be revealed in time. Here's a Jared/Seth lemon. **

**Navygirl14 – Thanks. Oh, don't worry. Soon Sam will be free of Emily….**

**Thanks to all of you who gave me feedback! (Favorite Story/Story Alert) I went to check my e-mail and it said 10+ new e-mails. All of you guys rock!**

**Kwaiya – Is the Quileute word for water. **

**Lemon is this chapter. **

**OOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO**

** Jacob's PoV**

I woke up to the sound of chirping birds. I looked out the window and saw the sun peaking over the horizon, turning the sky breathtaking shades of purple. I guessed it was about 8:00 a.m. I was startled from my tranquil moment by Seth who was at the doorway.

"Jared's making breakfast," Seth declared. My stomach rumbled and I quickly followed Seth to my meal.

"So..." I began, "How did you exactly get together?"

Jared said, "Well….

_Flashback – _

**Jared's PoV**

I walked towards Seth fuming. I told him not to have too many drinks. Yet there he was drinking.

"SETH!" I growled. He jumped.

"Oh, oh hey Jared, wassup?" Seth slurred.

"I told you not to drink too much!" I growled again.

"Right sorry," Seth said. He stumbled his way towards me. He tripped and he slammed against my chest.

**Seth's PoV**

I tripped and fell into Jared's chest. His warm arms wrapped around me. I unconsciously snuggled closer to him. I felt his chin on the top of my head. He inhaled deeply and it tickled my scalp.

**Jared's PoV**

I wrapped my arms around the boy. He snuggled into me. I tilted my head down to inhale his scent. He smelled wonderful. He smelt like cinnamon and honey. He giggled and I stiffened. '_Damn it!'_ I thought angrily, '_I can't lose control now.'_

"Come on, let's get your drunken arse home." I growled. He giggled again as I practically dragged him from the pow-wow. We got to his house and I opened the door. He led me to his room. I set him down on the bed. He kicked off his pants and took of his shirt and then sighed. I stared at his naked bodily greedily. He seemed to sense my gaze and said,

"What?"

"Nothing, but sleeping in the buff?" I asked coyly trying to make up for the fact that I was just ogling his body.

"What, during the summer I get awakened by the summoning howl. It makes it easier to phase," he said drunkenly.

I nodded and turned around to leave before my inner wolf snapped and fucked the boy till we dropped. He scrambled to the end of the bed and grabbed my hair. I turned around and he let go of my hair.

"Sleep with me," he said wrapping his arms around my neck.

"I really don't think that'd be a good idea," I gulped. If he had known how my inner wolf interpreted that statement he'd be afraid.

"Oh, come on," Seth whined. He wrapped his legs around my waist. Oh very tempting but…no.

"No, Seth!" I growled. Seth growled and he slammed his lips against mine. I widened my eyes in shock. His lips seemed to mold to my mouth. His were closed, and he pulled my head closer trying to get me to respond. '_Oh screw this. If he wants it I'll give it to him,' _I thought. I pushed him against a wall my mouth attacking his. He groaned in thanks, and I ground into him to show my appreciation. I nipped at his lip, demanding entrance. I got it. My tongue plundered the uke's mouth. He tasted like he smelled. Cinnamon and honey is now my favorite flavor.

He rubbed his leaking orifice against my hard-on. I released his lips, and I trailed kisses down his neck.

"Jared (pant) stop (pant)…"

I froze. I lost control. "…teasing me you prick," he finished. I groaned in relief. He still wanted it. I slammed him against the bed. He looked up at me with his legs spread, and his erection standing up straight for my inspection. I ripped of my shirt and started working on my belt.

"Wow," Seth commented.

"What?" I said huskily.

"I wish I had an eight pack," Seth said dreamily. I looked down at my stomach, then at the boy's.

"You'll get one soon," I said. I stripped off my pants and I pounced on Seth. My lips claimed the boys once again and he arched under me. My lips left his and I trailed kisses along his neck and collar bone. My hands roamed the boy's heated body. He gasped and arched.

"Jared, wait," Seth panted.

"What?" I asked.

He rolled so that I was underneath him. He was straddling my waist. He kissed me and I ran a hand through the boy's short blonde hair. **(I made his hair blonde and black, if you don't like it say so)** He released my lips and he brought my hands above my head and he tied them to the bed post with a shirt. I could easily snap it, but I let the boy do what he wanted.

He got off my waist, which I was very disappointed about, and he licked my abs a time or two before his mouth went lower. He hastily pulled down my blue boxers and he took my dick in his mouth. I'd never received a blow job, and I don't think he ever gave one, but this kid was a natural. His mouth moved torturously slow up and down my length. I bucked and I tried to shove my erection down his throat. He tried to restrain my hips, but was having trouble. His tongue licked the vein and I lost it. I came in his mouth. He drank up every drop and I panted.

"You taste good," he said drunkenly.

I laughed and said, "Untie my hands and I'll show what's good."

Seth smirked and slowly crawled up my body, rubbing himself against me all the way. He untied the shirt and the instant my hands were free, my hands snapped to pull the boy into a mind shattering kiss. We flipped so that I was on top and I kicked my boxers off. My lips moved down to capture a petite nub between them. He arched up, gasping in pleasure. I toyed with other nipple with my hand, then switched roles. I gave his dick a good like, and he bucked. I stopped, to Seth's disappointment.

"I don't have lube," I panted.

"Then just go in slowly," Seth panted, desire burning in his brown eyes.

I didn't want to hurt him, but I think he'd be emotionally hurt if I didn't. I nodded and positioned myself at his entrance. I looked up to his face, seeking confirmation. He nodded. With one hard thrust I sheathed myself completely. He gasped in pain, and I began to stroke his cock slowly, to lessen the pain. He started to arch and buck. I began to go in and out. He was so tight. I nearly came just my how firmly he gripped me.

"Move!" Seth gasped the pleasure building.

I started to thrust in and out and I felt him groan beneath me. I kept going at a furious pace until we both came and collapsed on the bed. **(1)**

We fell asleep….

**Seth's PoV**

I awoke to see Jared silently staring at me with eyes full of regret.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I'm sorry, Seth, I'm so so sorry," he half-sobbed. "I shouldn't have let you _woo_ me. What if you're pregnant? You can do whatever you want with it. If you want to keep it, though I'll do whatever you want me to do. If you want me to pay alimony or to take care of him, I'll do it. Just please forgive me."

I looked at him in shock. Here was the guy who I had a secret crush on for the last couple of months and he was apologizing for letting me have the best night of my life? I leaned forward and kissed him. My lips molded to his gently. It was awkward and embarrassing now that I was sober, but it felt nice.

"I … love you Jared. I really do. I'll keep the kid if that's what you want. I've always loved you, but I didn't think you loved me," I said.

He looked at me and hugged me saying, "Thank you!" over and over again. I growled yet smiled and I shoved him off the bed.

"I love you, but your voice is annoying. My hangover is killing me," I said grumpily.

He laughed and I threw a pillow at him. He got up and got back into bed kissing my neck lovingly.

_End of Flashback_----

**Jacob's PoV**

"Ew," I said way grossed out, "I didn't need the details of your night together."

They laughed and I glared at them. I walked over and put my plate in the sink.

Jared wanted Seth to come with me, to make sure he was pregnant. I agreed to let him tag along. We walked to the herbalist/healers hut. It wasn't a house, it was a genuine hut.

"I hear that the herbalist is crazy," Seth said, nervous about entering the hut.

Before I could respond however, the hut's door was thrown open and a middle aged man came flying out. Not running, but literally flying, well he was air born at least. He landed on the ground about five feet in front of us. He glanced back horrified then ran past us.

"And stay out!" yelled a young woman from the door. I guessed she was around 30. She had pale skin and brown hair that was tied up so that it wobbled on her head.

"CRAZY OLD HAG!" yelled the middle aged man still running far from the herbalist's hut.

She growled and looked at us. Seth and I looked at each other, wondering if we could trust this psycho path.

"Oh, you two, I was wondering when you were finally going to get here," the herbalist said. She walked out and started shoving us into the hut. Seth and I looked at each other with a what-the-hell-have-we-got-ourselves-into look as we were mushed inside. The hut was dark, but had a warm fire in the middle of the hut. The fire pit was square in shape and the herbalist took the seat closest to the fire and Seth and I took to opposite side of the square pit. I looked around the hut and saw several varieties of herbs and other medicinal plants. The scent of the hut smelled like herbs and the healer.

The healer stoked the fire lazily and said, "Ok, now that we're cozy. My name is Kwaiya. Now what do you two want?"

"Well we would like to know if we're pregnant or not," I started to explain until she hit me with a long wooden stick.

"_Ow_! What was that-" I asked but she hit me again before I could finish.

"That was for asking stupid questions that I already know the answer to," Kwaiya said, staring at me with her piercing brown eyes. **(I pronounce it Ka-why-a, if you don't know how to say it. Not sure if that's how you say it though.)**

"But you asked!" I yelled. She hit me again. I growled at her.

"Well you are pregnant," Kwaiya said.

"What?" I said scared.

She hit me again and said, "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to him." She pointed at Seth who looked delighted.

"But you were looking right at me though," I argued.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked as she hit me again.

I started grumbling nonsense.

"But no, you aren't pregnant, Jake," Kwaiya said smiling.

"How did you," – I stopped when she raised her stick again – "Never mind," I said.

Seth and I looked behind us as she dismissed us from her hut. When I was pretty sure we were out of hearing range I said, "She's bonkers." A second later, a gourd came flying out of the sky and hit me on the head. I fell down. Attached to the now smashed gourd was a note that said, _"I heard that. – K"_

My mouth hung open and I turned around to see Kwaiya standing there, her hands on her hips, looking annoyed. I rolled my eyes and continued forward. A tomato hit the back of my head causing me to fall forward.

Seth bent down and whispered, "I like her." I rolled my eyes again, and another tomato hit me.

**QOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ**

After washing tomato off my head, I went back to Jared's house to find him beaten up and on the couch.

"What happened?" Seth and I asked.

"Leah," Jared said groaning.

We laughed and I went up stairs. Leah was Seth's over protective older sister. She obviously found out and threatened him that if he didn't take care of him, she'd personally beat the crap out of him.

When I got to my temporary room, Sam was waiting for me.

**OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOOQOOQOOQOOQOOQOOQOOQ**

**Ok so I got bored of writing porn. I might come back and finish it properly, when I'm feeling lemony.**

**Okay tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye

**Muahahaha! Yeah I know. I got all of your reviews but I got too many to keep track of. **

**Wow I never thought I'd say that. **

**Well here it is. **

****

**Jake's PoV**

Oh, no. Oh hell no. Sam was here and he looked mad. He pushed me up against the door.

"Well?" said Sam, his voice husky and deep.

"Well what?" I asked, my voice going up a half octave.

His hand started exploring my nether regions.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked as he rubbed against my hardening erection.

I bucked up against him. "No, so go way. Go back to Emily," I growled.

"Really?" he said and his hand slipped below my pant's waistband. He stroked it softly as he whispered, "Then we'll just have to try again now won't we?"

I gasped and writhed in pleasure. I hated it, but then why did I find my legs around his waist and why were my clothes off? I was thankfully saved by Emily calling out, "Sam? Sam where are you?"

He growled and got off me. "Go to the cliff were we cliff dive tonight at 7:30. If you don't you'll regret it," he paused, "And don't bring a condom." I gulped and he leapt out the window.

** Third Person PoV**

"What's up?" said Sam, bounding down towards Emily.

Emily gasped and put a hand to her chest. "Samuel Uley, how many times do I have to tell you, don't sneak up on me?"

"As many times as I've done it," Sam said, wrapping Emily in his arms and kissing her forehead. She giggled and hugged Sam back.

"So what did you want?" asked Sam.

"Oh – uh – nothing. Just wondering where you were," said Emily trying to avoid eye contact with Sam.

He knew that she was lying but he didn't interrogate her about it.

**Seth's PoV**

Jared's kisses were too quick for my taste. His lips were there then they weren't. I tossed my head in want.

"Jared, stop teasing me!" I groaned. He chuckled against my belly and I bucked into him.

"So wanting aren't you?" he said. He now suckled my ear and I bucked against him in desperate need. He laughed again.

"_Herm-Herm_," coughed a voice.

Jared and I jumped. Jared quickly covered us up in the sheets. I looked up and I saw my sister. Oh shit. Now we're dead.

"Seth Clearwater, what do you think you're doing?" growled Leah. Jared moved in front of me, trying to protect me from her wrath, but it changed on to him. "Jared! I should kill you now!" roared Leah.

"Leah, we were just – um –" I looked to Jared for help. "We were just –"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" roared Leah. "SETH, COME WITH ME!"

I flinched. Leah was normally angry and when she was pissed she was terrifying. I gulped and looked at her then back at Jared. I didn't want to leave Jared, but if I didn't Jared would get seriously hurt. I gave him an apologetic look and I got up and pulled some jeans on and followed Leah out the door.

****

**Sorry this chapters short. I didn't want to put the cliff scene in this chap and I didn't know what else to do. That and I've got a small case of writers block. **


	5. Chapter 5: Cliff hanger

**Ok, then I got some questions…**

**Navygirl14 – Wrong story, sweetie. That is **_**Waning Moon**_**, this story is **_**Soulgazer**_**. In this story there is no evil Sam. **

**GoinnGaga – Thanks. **

**Pace1818 – You're gunna have to wait. *smiles evilly* **

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**Jacob's PoV**

I stared at the clock anxiously. It was only 6:30, but I was still as nervous as hell. In the worst case scenario, I get raped and pregnant, and I become Mr. Jacob Uley. I glanced again at the clock, but it didn't read anything different. I shuddered and I went back down stairs. I had heard some commotion down stairs earlier today, but I was in shock and I didn't give it much thought. I trudged down the stairs to see Jared on the couch. He was curled up in fetal position and he was frowning.

"Jared, what's wrong?" I asked wondering what had happened to my friend.

"He's gone," he said. His voice was filled with pain.

"Who?" I asked, what was wrong? I hadn't heard Seth in a while, and I had a nagging suspicion something bad had happened to him.

"Seth. Leah came over and saw us. She got furious and Seth went with her. I know that he did it to protect me, but it still hurts," he said in the same pained tone.

I frowned and thought. Leah was normally angry, but she was reasonable. Could she really disapprove that much? She was really protective over Seth, but keep him from the person he loved? Not to mention that she caught them doing _interesting_ things.

"What's wrong with you though?" Jared asked breaking the silence.

"Nothing," I lied. He gave me a look that was the same look that my dad gave me when he disapproved of my actions.

"You were in your room for most the day. I highly doubt that 'nothing' is wrong," he said coolly.

"Well," I began. I couldn't exactly tell him. But he had done a lot for me. "Sam was waiting for me in my room. He wanted to know if I was pregnant. When he found out that I wasn't, he wanted to try again. He said that if I didn't meet him later today, that I'd regret it."

He looked surprised yet amused for some reason. "What?" I snapped.

"Oh, it's just so…. Sam. He loves Emily to death, but there relationship is more emotional. If he wants something or someone, he'll eventually get it," Jared commented. He then looked at me apologetically. "Sorry, I shouldn't be so amused by your eminent pleasure. Sam can be aggressive, but he's patient and won't hurt the ones he loves."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I didn't know what would happen if Emily didn't call him."

He frowned and looked out the window at the rain looking for answers. I sighed and put my head in my hands. I recalled the time where Sam took my virginity. It wasn't that terrible. I felt the afterglow for the entire night. Then again, in my drunken stupor I'd practically flaunted myself at him. If he… if he raped me…. I wouldn't know how to react. Sam had always been a beacon of hope. He'd survived going through phasing alone. It was an emotional roller coaster, yet he made it just fine alone.

If that symbol of power and perseverance raped me…. It would take a lot to recover from it. When I finally got back to looking at the clock it said 7:25. I got up to go.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

I stepped out of the forest to see Sam sitting on a bolder. His head was in his hands and he had the normal bare chest-ed look.

"You came," he said.

"You told me to with a big fat 'or else' on top of it," I said. I was fidgeting.

"I still didn't think you'd come," he said getting up. I tensed up automatically. He put his hand on my shoulder and looked in my eye and said, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

I nearly fell over in shock. He clarified, "I realized that you shouldn't force people to do things that don't want to. If you do they _leave_." He said that the last word with such sadness I nearly wanted to embrace him and tell him it'd be ok. "Well I have to go," he said.

"Right, you have to get back to Emily," I said.

"No. Not anymore," he said sadly.

"What? What happened?" I asked terrified.

"Well….

_Flashback-_

_**Sam's PoV**_

_ "Emily, tell me what's wrong. You wanted to tell me something from earlier, but you didn't. It's nagging me into oblivion," I said, chasing Emily through our house as she tried to avoid telling me what was wrong._

_ "Nothing," she said again for the sixtieth time that day. _

_ "If it is nothing then why are you running?" I asked trying to convince her to stop._

_ "I don't wanna talk about it," she said almost sprinting to stay away from me. I growled. Enough of this, I used my shifter abilities I sped up and caught her in my arms. _

_ "Now, what's wrong?" I asked. _

_ Realizing defeat she turned in my arms to look at me. She suddenly felt ashamed and her gaze fell to my bare chest._

_ "…" she whispered._

_ "I didn't catch that," I said. _

_ "-" she whispered a bit louder. _

_ "What?" I asked straining my ears to hear her. _

_ "I GOT AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE AND I CAN'T BE WITH YOU ANY MORE! HAPPY?" she shouted. She pushed away from me and I let her go. I was in shock. She sat down on the couch. _

_ "When did… when did this happen?" I asked._

_ "When I visited my family, they wanted me to break up with you over a phone call, but I convinced them to let me do it in person. I'm so sorry Sam," Emily said._

_ I stared at her not knowing how to react. She quickly got up and said, "Good-bye, Sam."_

_End of Flashback-_

"… and that was the last I saw of her," I said.

Jake looked at me with tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry I brought it up," he said quietly.

"No, Jake, it's good that you know, it's just that… it's hard to talk about," I said. My emotions had gone hay wire lately, especially around Jake. It started when he was drunk and wanted me to do something stupid and I fucked him something fierce. Images flashed through my mind of that night. I grew hard. I wanted him. I knew it was too soon, but I wanted, no _needed_ him.

"What's wrong, Sam?" he asked. My eyes grew dark, with want…

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**Seth's PoV**

I stared out the window. The rain had stopped. No matter how I'd distract myself, the pain of the fact that he wasn't there hit me very hard. I stared up into the now darkening sky.

'_Jared, where are you?" _I asked in my mind. I never got a response.


	6. Chapter 6: Peaks

**Hey….. **

**LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! **

**OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO**

**Sam's PoV**

"I think you need to go, Jacob," I all but commanded.

"Sam, what's wrong?" asked Jacob worriedly.

"Go!" I commanded. The Alpha command didn't work, since we weren't wolves. This could get….. _interesting. _ Jacob still was confused to as why my emotions did a 180. The tent in my shorts became more prominent when he threw his arms around me from behind and hugged me. The feel of his warm skin against my bare-chest sent shots of electricity running through my skin.

I moaned absent mindedly. Jake stiffened. He sniffed the air. He back pedaled furiously. He could smell the arousal coming off me in waves. I couldn't blame him for turning around and running. I tried to walk forward, but I glanced back to my soon-to-be mate and suddenly my instincts surged through me.

I didn't realize that my legs were running toward the object of my desires. The instinct to chase my prey coursed through my veins. This was right; this was how it was supposed to be. My mate would not leave me. Not after the flimsy-fake-she mate was gone. I was still taller than him, and my long legs quickly caught up to him. I tackled him. He was on his back and I was looming over him. I leaned forward and nuzzled his neck and said,

"Never, run from a predator."

He gulped and tried to keep his neck concealed but I would have none of that. I was the alpha and he was he was the uke. I growled softly and his instinct to submit to his alpha took over. He bared his throat and I chucked softly. I kissed the soft flesh of his throat and I loved the taste. He smelled like the rain and he tasted like vanilla. I had a fetish with vanilla, I swear. I would hold the fake-she mate for hours when she put on vanilla scented perfume. I drank in the taste and the smell and I was pretty sure that I had found the most wonderful cologne ever imagined. My kisses moved down to his collar bone and he started to buck under my administrations.

I trailed my lips down to start sucking a nipple. His hands, which and been tearing into the ground with want, suddenly sprang on to mix in my hair. It felt like he was torn between ripping me off him and pushing me harder. I smiled into his chest and twirled my tongue around his hard nipple. He moaned and threw his head back. A full-body blush covered his skin, turning him a nice shade of red. I smirked a masculine smirk, and lifted my head.

Jake whined at the lost, and I quickly got up and all but ripped my pants off. Next I quickly slid his jeans down, letting his erection jump back with a muted thud. I studied his naked body as though I thought he was the last piece of meat at a pack barbeque. I quickly got down and kissed him again. He responded so erotically, it took most of my self-restraint to not fuck him this instant. He pulled me closer, and I stroked his thigh in silent promise. He moaned into me. I released him so we could breathe. I felt my weigh down to between his golden globes.

I quickly positioned myself at his entrance. I quickly thrust into him. He moaned and his head rolled back in pleasure. I'd forgotten how tight he was. I started off slow, but he was soon meeting my thrusts.

"Harder, faster," he moaned. Those words let my wolf out. I started ramming into him. It didn't take long until he let out a howl of pleasure and his walls tightened around him, and I climaxed. My seed buried itself deep into his silken hollows. We collapsed against each other. I slowly exited him with an embarrassing wet sound. I kissed him once more, and we fell asleep…

**Jake's PoV**

I looked at Sam on top of me. I had been thinking about him since the sun rose a half hour ago. He slept soundly, his arms wrapped firmly around me. It felt nice, after being alone so long, it felt nice to have someone to hold me and to love me. I wondered if I was pregnant…. Maybe I should start a family. It would be wonderful to see Sam holding our kid, looking at him with so much love. That image appealed to me even more than usual.

Sam stirred and got off me. He stared at me and then stiffened. "Jake," he said, "I-I I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just that… I…"

I rolled my eyes and pulled him into a mind blowing kiss. He kissed me back, and gripped my hair. He broke the kiss after a second.

"I've decided," I said, before he could interrupt, "that I want to start a family, and since you were so eager to fuck me" – he winced – "that if you would like to be the father of my kids…. And my mate, I would be honored."

I looked down, afraid of his refusal. He lifted my chin with his finger. "Does this answer your question?" he said. He leaned down, and kissed me. It wasn't rough and passionate. It was deep loving and a promise to be by my side forever. I broke the kiss and I hugged him. I was so happy.

We got up and pulled on our jeans. We intertwined our hands and started walking home. Suddenly, behind us an inhuman roar ripped its way through the air….

**Seth's PoV**

I walked into the kitchen. I saw my mom washing some dishes.

"Hey mom, where's Leah?"

****

**I know this is short, but hey it's a chap. I've got most of the next chapters planned. And yes, Jake **_**is**_** pregnant; they just don't know that yet. Ok, so look on my profile soon, for the poll to be the baby's name.**


	7. Chapter 7: Us Against the World

**Sorry, it's late. **

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**Seth's PoV**

"I think she went to go see Sam, honey," Mom said.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" I asked innocently.

"No, why?" asked my mother.

"No reason," I replied the blueprints to an evil plan forming in my mind.

"Liar, I want to know what you're up to and why you and your sister aren't getting along!" she said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, worse than usual," she corrected.

"It's a long story," I said, rubbing my neck.

"We've got time," my mother stated, indicating that I should sit down.

"Well, you know Jared right?" – My mother nodded – "Well after the Pow-wow, I was drunk and well… let's say it's possible for a male shifter to get pregnant."

My mother took a second to process this information.

"It was bound to happen eventually," she said.

"What?" I asked

"Billy and I," – I groaned at the mention of my step father's name (I have nothing against him, heck it makes Jake my step brother, but the fact that they are…. Ugh I can't even say it) – "Don't groan, Billy said that he found an old legend were the males of the pack who did not want to hurt the non-shifters, decided to mate with members of the pack. Eventually one male got pregnant and then so on and so on."

I nodded, "So… Can I go to Jared's?"

"Are you going to have sex?"

"Maybe."

"Are you going to use a condom?"

"I want to say no, but with Jared, he's probably glued on his large…" I look over at my mom who was glaring at me. "I'll go now."

My mom nodded. I smiled. Most parents aren't cool. They flip out when they found out that you've had sex. Then again it might be the fact that her children are supernatural that might make nothing phase her. So I guess my mom rocks. Speaking of rocks, I was rock-hard thinking about all the wonderful, sexy things that I wanted Jared to do me.

Sadly, my plan was thwarted. By Paul. Dragging me by the belt loops in my pants to his house.

"Paul, let me go!" I yelled.

"Sorry, bud, I'd love to, but I can't. I bet against Leah, that if she could pin me down for thirty seconds, I'd do her a favor. I lost and now I have to make sure you don't go to Jared," Paul said plopping me down on his couch.

"Since when do you listen to my sister?" I growled.

"Since I made a bet of 50 bucks against her," he said. I growled in frustration and turned away from him. An idea popped in my hand. I headed for the hallway.

"Where are you going?" asked Paul.

"Bathroom," I responded flatly. Once I got in I shut and locked the door. I looked up and smiled. There was a window. I quickly crawled out of it. I fell down and was caught, by Paul. He put me under his arm and carried me back into his house. Damn him. I flung myself onto the couch and turned on the TV, hell bent on ignoring him.

**Jacob's PoV**

I looked at Sam concerned. Leah had sprung out of nowhere, and started attacking us. We hadn't had a chance to phase so we had to cope with her in our human forms. Sam gave me a look that said, "_Keep her distracted."_ I nodded. I grabbed a branch and hit Leah's flank. She whipped around at me and snapped her jaws at me. It kept her distracted long enough for Sam to explode into his mighty black wolf form. He tackled Leah and they grappled and I tried to phase but something was holding me back. It was like a cosmic cloth was smothering my shifting abilities.

I frowned.

_"Help me!"_ growled Sam in wolf tongue.

_"I can't!"_ I responded.

_"What?" _asked Sam.

_"I can't phase, I don't know what's wrong with me," _I said panicking. He looked concerned for a moment before Leah nipped his neck. He roared and attacked her with new ferocity. He finally had her pinned and Sam growled in wolf tongue for my sake, "_Why did you attack us?"_

_ "If Emily's gone then it should be __**ME**__ you should be having pups with," _growled Leah.

"_Jake isn't pregnant!"_ snarled Sam.

_"Are you really that dense?"_ asked Leah angrily. _"He can't phase because that little leech is sucking the life and energy out of him!"_

I gulped. Could this be true? There was only one thing I was certain of: If and when my kid came, Leah would be hell sent to kill it.


	8. Chapter 8: Starting Now, I Fight for You

**Hey, I'm here. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sam's PoV**

I couldn't believe it. He is pregnant. My mate was pregnant. Under normal circumstances, I would have celebrated, but there was one problem. Leah. She was still trying to kill my mate. I growled and forced her to submit. I growled and she glared at me. _"You will not harm my mate or my child, understood?"_ I growled in my "alpha" tone.

She growled but nodded. I nodded and let her go. I phased and walked back to Jake who was clutching his stomach as if someone had punched him there. He had glazed eyes and a grimace on his face.

"Jake?" I asked concerned. He looked at me and just stared at me as if it was my fault. Well, it is my fault, but he just said that he wanted to have a family with me. I sighed confused and said, "Jake, do you want me to take you home?" He stiffened and I clarified, "_Your_ home." He relaxed and nodded. We went to my truck and got out a pair of shorts and I put them on. I climbed inside the cab and turned on the engine. I started driving and glanced a concerned look at Jake every once and a while.

"It's hot. Turn on the air conditioner," Jake said quietly. I nodded and turned it on full blast. He sighed and looked out the window.

"Do you regret it?" I asked. I gripped the steering wheel tightly and awaited his answer.

He sighed and said, "I don't know. I've always admired you and loved you to a point, but this? It's just all too soon. What if it turns out it was just hormones raging and we really don't love each other. I mean this whole thing started out because I was drunk and I didn't think you could do anything impulsively. That's not the way a normal relationship starts."

"We aren't exactly normal, Jake. We're different. We have powers and responsibilities that others wouldn't ever understand. You even have a gift that most people don't have. You can have kids. A lot of couples want kids, but some can't. We can. But if you don't want to have kids….. I will support you in whatever you decide, including your relationship with me," I said, gripping the steering wheel so tight that my knuckles were white.

Jake looked at me and smiled softly. He scooted over the bench and gave me a hug. He rested his head on my shoulder and I relaxed a bit. I hadn't realized how warm Jake was. Even though we all have searing temperatures, Jake was a bit warmer. I frowned as we got to his house. I didn't want Jake to leave my side. I sighed and said, "We're here."

He got out of the truck and walked into the house. I pulled out of their drive way and made my way to my home. I got out and opened the door. No one was here. It surprised me. I normally the pack would be at my house like ants at a picnic. Then again since Emily left their personal cook hadn't been making any food. I sighed and went to my room. I laid down on bed and slowly drifted off into slumber…

**Somewhere in the Navajo Reservation (Third Person PoV)**

Screams littered the air as frightened inhabitants ran away from the dark smoke that billowed out of the burning building. Pools of blood stained the ground in and around the building. A dark figure arose from the building. It was 70 ft tall and had spidery limbs. Its face was a white mask ghostly pale in the ash that flew out of the incinerated building. Its eyes were black and unblinking as it searched for more prey. Its mouth was thin and read and drawn so that it was smiling. It spotted an old man trying to crawl away from the terrifying monster. The figure smiled and its long, black arm shot out and captured the old man. It opened its maw and it was much, **much** bigger than it appeared. It took up about three fourths (3/4) of the mask. It had row upon row of sharp, jagged teeth that put a sharks teeth to shame.

It dropped the old man in its mouth and with a scream scarlet littered the ground in fresh crimson blood. Suddenly its eyes glowed violet. It smiled.

"Finally, the time had come!" said the black demon. Its voice was demonic and echoing. It caused people to scream in terror just by the sound of it. The creature started to shimmer and it dissolved in the darkness.

****

**Yeah, I added some real plot. **

**- Sam needs to prove his love for Jake**

**- The demons seeks Jake's child.**


	9. Chapter 9: Family

**Hi, Newmoonskyline here and I'm back. (From my trip and from beta-ing the stories.)**

**So here's the result of the poll**

**There will be TWINS! **

**Names: Demetri and Jasmine. **

**AND there's a new poll:**

**In the future I want one of these pairings. Which one do you guys want first?**

**Options are on my profile. **

**Also, technically Sam and Jake are imprints so are Jared and Seth, but I just didn't want the whole spontaneous love for these pairings. So there are imprints in this story. **

****

**Sam's PoV**

_ Jake smiled and he sat on my lap. We were on the porch watching two little kids play in the rain. They were wolves, too so we didn't worry about them catching a cold. The little girl tripped and fell into a puddle of mud. She got up and cried. She ran over to us. _

_ "Oh, baby, did you fall down?" Jake asked. The little girl nodded sadly, tears mixing with the mud. Jake got a towel and picked up the little girl. He wiped the little girl off and he smiled. Rubbing noses with his… our daughter. The little boy came over and started complaining about how the little girl got all the attention. I scolded him softly and picked him up. He smiled and started to play with my hair. I just smiled and laughed. I ignored the pain when he pulled at my hair. I couldn't stay mad at them for long anyway. We just sat there a family of four. _

_ "Do you mind if I go see Seth today, Sam," Jake said casually._

_ I growled softly and said, "You seem to be spending a lot of time there, maybe I should fill that empty belly of yours with pups, so you couldn't spend so much time over there."_

_ Jake laughed playfully, "You can't." He leaned over and kissed my ear and whispered, "My belly's already full."_

_ I –_

Awoke. Shit. I was having the best dream: Jacob and I with our family. We had gone over to the healer who said that Jake was carrying twins. Jacob had blanched and he started shaking. I had told Billy of our situation and he seemed to understand. So Jake was now living with me. I sighed and got up. Jake was still uncomfortable with the whole pregnant thing. So naturally, he didn't want to sleep in my bed. It broke my heart, but I hid it from him. I was only wearing a pair of white boxers, but I didn't care. I went to Jake's room. He was sleeping soundly and his hand was rested on his stomach. I smiled. He was cute…

**Jake's PoV**

_He smiled. He was happy that I was pregnant again. I could've cried that I was so happy. He wasn't mad. I heard a car door slam. Embry cam around and greeted us. We smiled and Sam handed our son to his imprint, Embry. I smiled at the way the both seemed to brighten considerably. Our son wanted to play in the rain again so Embry complied. They played and laughed. Our daughter got jealous and started squirming in my lap. I set her down and she ran to play with her brother and his imprint. _

I smiled that world was so happy. I almost wanted to go back to go back there. But, I was pregnant in reality with my duo of danger. They were already forming a small bulge. When I put my hand on it, it burned twice as hot as my own skin. I smiled as I felt my pups. It wasn't that I was mad at Sam; I mean I knew that he loved me; the imprint had made sure of that. It was just… did he really love me? If we hadn't imprinted when he fucked me for the first time, would he have still been with me?

I sighed and sat up. I saw Sam leaning on the door frame. He was only wearing white boxers that did little to hind the bulge there. Of course if he was hard it would about ten times bigger. Wait. Why am I thinking this? I realized that this must have been one of my horny-mood swings. I gulped. I grew hard. This was not going to end well. Sam, who was still watching me, cocked an eyebrow. He smirked and beckoned me to come here. I gulped and I got up and went over to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist. He claimed my lips with his own. Our lips danced together sending waves of pleasure through me. I felt Sam's erection poking adamantly at my thigh. I shuddered under his intense attention.

He released my lips and trailed his mouth on my jaw. I moaned and arched my back. He caught my earlobe between his lips and sucked. I moaned again and ground my hips against his. He chuckled and said, "Not today." He then had the nerve to pick me up and flopped me on the bed. I was furious. How could my "mate" deny my hormonal needs? He loomed over me and smiled and reclaimed my ear.

Then I realized it. I wasn't allowed to pleasure myself. Sam had to hold my hips down to stop me from bucking against him. His lips left my ear, much to my displeasure, and he trailed them down my neck, sucking all the way. I groaned and struggled against Sam's iron grip to get some friction on my dick. It was literally throbbing with need. Sam reached my collar bone and started to bite and suck the flesh around there.

I growled and said, "Sam! Don't tease me."

He just chuckled huskily and continued my torment. Who thought that I'd enjoy being tortured so much? His lips left my collar bone to pecks and then onto my nipples. He sucked on one and pinched the other with a hand. He was now using an arm and a knee to hold by bucking hips down. Once he finally got tired of abusing my nipples. He _**finally**_ decided it was now prudent to turn his attention to my dick.

He slowly wrapped his lips around my head. He started to bob up and down and I started to buck. Or at least I tried. Sam still found it necessary to restrain my hips.

As all good things do, it came to end. This happened because Jared came in looking pained.

"Sam! We have trouble. A skinwalker has appeared," Jared said.

He had a cut on his arm that was bleeding very badly. Blood dripped on to the floor with a small splash…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ok the idea of the demon being a skinwalker after I read Jim Butcher's Turncoat. A skin walker is basically a shape-shifting demon that feeds on power. It can also use magic. It's extremely hard to kill. You have to use either serious magic or nuke it to kill it. Isn't that wonderful?**


	10. Chapter 10: For You, Anything

**Hello! Ok so a lot of you asked what a skinwalker is. I was already going to explain so it you're in luck.**

**Sorry, I haven't updated this in FOREVER. So I decided that I probably should.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sam's PoV**

I gulped. A skinwalker. Imagine every nightmare you've had. The murders, the chases, the frights. Well it's worse than that. A skinwalker take upon the skin of any living thing. They take the form of animals and people. They walk from place to place, leaving a trail of death and destruction were ever they go. There's a legend about them….

_**Legend - - - - **_

_ There was a time, when the spirits ruled the earth, that a creature was created. Its purpose was to keep the races alive, by having all of the animal's skin to change into the creature and spawn new ones. Facechanger, shape-shifter, skinwalker: the names of this beast. For a time, it did its duty. But when the beast grew too large and was a threat to mankind. The spirits decided to destroy the creature. They prepared a ritual to destroy the beast, but the skinwalker heard of the plan. It rose up against the spirits. It disrupted the ritual. It spawned new skinwalkers. Three survive to this day. Though the ritual had been lost, there are other ways to destroy the beast. _

_**End of Legend - - - - **_

The rest of the legend had been destroyed or lost over time. The part describing the ritual, other ways to slay the creature, etc. We thought it was a story to scare children into behaving their parents, but then again we were legends so we were just bedtime stories too right? I started to shake. My mate next me started shaking as well. I cooed in his ear and he started to calm down.

"I'll be there in a second," I said. Jared nodded and went back outside.

Jake looked at me, fear in his eyes. I realized that they were fear for me not for himself but for me and our pups. I gave him a small reassuring smile and kissed his forehead.

"I'll be ok. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you or our pup. I'll die before that happens," I said. He seemed to be more afraid now than before. I gave him one last glance before I went out on the battlefield.

I growled and ran into the woods; I exploded into a large black wolf. I growled and charged towards the battlefield.

I scanned through the thoughts of the pack and determined that Quil was down and Embry was guarding him. Seth was absent because of his pregnancy and Jared was fighting hard to protect his mate. I emerged in the clearing where the skinwalker was. It was presently in the form of a giant eagle flying down to attack the wolves with its claws. I ran forward and attacked the eagle from behind biting into its rear and tail feathers to hamper its flight. It worked. The eagle let out and piercing shriek and transformed into a giant alligator that swung around and faced me. By large I don't mean large like us. I mean 20ft tall and all muscle. I gulped. No wonder it was so hard to kill. It was massive.

It snapped its jaws at me and charged. I quickly darted to it right causing the large beast to swing its oversized head at me. Suddenly it froze and sniffed the air. It smirked and vanished in the air. I suddenly realized what happened. It got Jake's scent off me.

_**"JAKE!**_" I yelled.

**Jake's PoV**

I was in the living room with my feet curled up behind me. I was scared for Sam. I hoped nothing had happened. I jumped about a foot in the air when I heard a knock at the door. I quickly answered the door hoping it was Sam. I opened it to see Seth.

"I figured if we can't be in the battle, we might as well be out of it together," Seth said.

I nodded, trying to hide my disappointment about it not being Sam. We went to the living room where we turned on the TV trying to find something to watch. Someone knocked on the door again. I glanced at Seth who also had a confuse look on his face.

**Author's PoV (3****rd**** person)**

Jake walked to the door and opened it. There he saw Quil with a wounded leg.

"Quil are you alright?" Jake said.

"Yeah, I just need to let this thing heal," he said softly.

Jake nodded, "Come on in."

Jake turned around and started walking to the living room. Unnoticed by Jake, Quil smiled and a malevolent look filled his eyes.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Muahahahaha. Skinwalker in a Quil disguise.**


	11. Chapter 11: Aftermath

**Aftermath- **

**Sam's PoV**

All I saw was black. Black. _Black. Jacob Black._ My Jacob. Where was he? I looked up hoping to see him. All I saw was pillars of brown and green. No Jacob. I turned my head side to side expecting him to be there with his bashful smile. I looked down again at the black. It was what remained of my house. The skinwalker had burned it to the ground. Everything was gone. The bed where Jacob had slept, the stool where Jacob sat, even the floor that Jacob walked on was gone.

My vision started to blur. Was I passing out? Was there still a fire? Was the smoke obscuring my vision? I felt something warm and wet slide down my cheek. I wiped it and took a look. I still couldn't see anything. Then I realized. I was crying. Tears continued to fall down my face and watered the burnt earth. I didn't care. Why would it matter? Jacob was gone. We had run as quickly as we could, but the house had caught fire.

We were able to find Seth, though. He was badly burned and nearly suffocated from smoke, but he and his child were fine. Jared, my loyal beta and taken everyone to his house to recover. Leah and Jared were probably keeping a vigil on Seth to make sure he was really ok. I stayed behind hoping beyond hope that I could find any trace of where Jacob had gone. But no. The skinwalker had turned into some flying thing and had spirited Jacob away. Or at least that was what we assumed because we saw no tracks in the surrounding five miles.

My imprint bond told me that he was alive but that was it. Whenever I tried to let my heart lead me to my love, I started to feel smothered. Something or someone was smothering the bond. The skinwalker? Probably. I gazed into the trees and prayed to my ancestors, the spirits, God, anyone who would help me find my Jacob.

I felt a raindrop hit my face. A light rain started to pour down on me. Its coolness was pleasant against the burn of my skin and I smiled. The smile quickly left as I realized that there was no reason to smile. I closed my eyes and curled into a ball and succumbed into the darkness that awaited.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OMFG It's been forever. Originally this had been longer, but I didn't like the way I did Jake's PoV so I decided to at least give you something while I redo it. Fortunately I'm just going to go through and edit. Please review, even if it is you yelling at me for taking my damn time with this….**


End file.
